


The N7 Corps

by Darkspectre212



Series: N7 Corps [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Ashley Williams - Freeform, Imperial Systems Alliance, Isa - Freeform, Mass Effect - Freeform, N7, N7 Corps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkspectre212/pseuds/Darkspectre212
Summary: The Commander of the N7 Corps





	1. The N7 Corps History

The N7 Corps

Main base of operations: Benning

Size: 50,000 (plus support staff and misc.)

Armor support: Confirmed

Air support: Confirmed

Mech support: Confirmed

Fleet support: Confirmed

 

Key Personnel

Commanding officer: Lieutenant General Ashley Williams

1st Division Commander: Col. Gideon Metzger

2nd Division Commander: Col. Leslie Allen

3rd Division Commander: Col. Jennifer Lee

4th Division Commander: Col. Fredrick Price

5th Division Commander: Col. Quintin Engelberth

Commander of Bodyguard unit: Major Cassandra Marino

Imperial Phantom: Crilla Corvus

Commanding officer aide: Lt. Triss Steiner

Fleet Commander: 2nd Fleet under the command of Rear Admiral Josh Walker

History:

The N7 Corps was created to be the elite branch of the new Systems Alliance military and later the Imperial Systems Alliance. After review tactical data from the Reaper War, Shepard believed that the N7 Special Task Group that was ‘born’ during the war provided that N7 squads were highly effective and therefore she decided to expand its purpose.

She met with Ashley Williams who was also an N7 officer and Shepard explained what she was doing. Shepard included all of the resources available to get the Corps started. It was Ashley that told her to give her a few weeks and she would get back to her on the subject. As promised several weeks later Shepard met with Ashley again and was shocked by what the woman had come up with. Her plan included location of a new base for the Corps, plans for a special planetary assault ship, training program, names of people she was looking at for command positions and more.

Shepard then proposed who should command the Corps, she told Ashley that she would want her to take the job. With the position came a promotion to Lieutenant General, at this Ashley refused the offer for many reasons including the large jump up the command ladder. Shepard then went on explaining why she was perfect for the job and that she trusted Ashley completely with all the power she was giving her. 

After several hours of negotiating, Ashley accepted the job (mostly to honor the memory of her lover) and thus the N7 Corps was commissioned by Vice Admiral Shepard in 2187. Full operational status would come just a few months before Shepard would ascend to becoming Empress of the Imperial Systems Alliance in 2190.

N7 Corps rank levels

Trooper: Basic solider with the standard N7 training, the main line troopers of the Corps (N7 chest insignia is normal)

Veteran: Seasoned combat soldiers that have been to Hell and back many times and wanting more (N7 chest insignia has a black slash in the red area)

Elite: Top tier warrior of the N7 Corps, they are the respected of the ranks and feared by their enemies (N7 chest insignia has two black slashes in the red area)

Bodyguard: Those that guard Lieutenant General Ashley Williams with their lives (N7 chest insignia red is replaced with metallic gold)

 

Loadouts for N7 Corps

Base level trooper:  
• Standard N7 armor (as seen in ME3)  
• Valkyrie II assault rifle  
• M3 Predator pistol  
• Omni-tool/blade  
• Grenades

Base level support trooper:  
(Support = Squad gunner or engineer)  
• Standard N7 armor  
• Valkyrie II assault rifle or M-76 Revenant LMG  
• M-3 Predator pistol  
• Omni-tool/blade  
• Grenades

Veteran and elite trooper:  
• N7 Defender armor  
• Valkyrie II assault rifle  
• Eagle II pistol  
• Omni-tool/blade  
• Grenades

Veteran and elite support trooper:  
• N7 Defender armor  
• Typhoon LMG or Crusader shotgun  
• Eagle II pistol  
• Omni-tool/blade  
• Grenades

Bodyguard elite trooper:  
• N7 Defender armor  
• Valkyrie II assault rifle  
• Eagle II pistol  
• M-27 Scimitar shotgun  
• Omni-tool/blade  
• Grenades

Bodyguard elite support trooper:  
• N7 Defender armor  
• Typhoon LMG or Crusader shotgun  
• M-100 Grenade launcher  
• N7 Hurricane SMG  
• Omni-tool/blade  
• Grenades

N7 Specialists:  
• Depends on the class in use and the mission

 

(A very special thanks to all that have been helping me with this project, in terms of idea building, world building, proofreading and so much more: Raptor4d4, Kokoda39, ShaunsArtHouse, MOAB30, Nach77 and Captain-Steven and many more...please visit their blogs on DA to see more of their art)

(All things Mass Effect are owned by Bioware)


	2. Ashley Williams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Commander of the N7 Corps

 

Lieutenant General Ashley Williams, the Dark Spectre

 

Deadly, powerful, beautiful, erotic, sinister, cruel, loyal...these words are but a few that describes the leader of the N7 Corps

Following the end of the Batarian Cleansing campaign, Ashley and the N7 Corps returned to their primary base on the planet Benning. They were to undergo a period of Relax, Recreation and Retraining or Triple R time.

However, the filthy rebels following the traitor Alec Ryder are causing more problems and thus the Minister of War has called upon the N7 Corps again.

Protected by a Imperial Phantom named Crilla Corvus, she also doubles as one of Ashley's lovers when the Dark Spectre needs to satisfy those carnal desires.

But Ashley is not one to hide in the back or sit around and let others do the work. She can normally be found fighting along with her troops and all of them would follow her in to Hell.

Now her fury will be called upon to deal with the rebels and she will use every resource in her power to accomplish this task

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Raptor4d4 and ShaunsArtHouse for the images


End file.
